Distractions
by writerintheday
Summary: Apple isn't athletic at all, but she thinks that she can help her team by distracting the other team's star player, Raven Queen herself.


au: we're playing a casual game of bookball in grimmnastics and your team is ahead by fifteen points so i kiss you to catch you off guard but suddenly you're playing _better_ what no this wasn't supposed to happen

Apple and Raven are head over heels for each other, and everyone knows that- including them.

They've confessed to each other about how much they liked each other, but they haven't really done anything except hold hands a couple of times. How can they, really, with the whole school watching them and cooing every time they look at each other?

Raven and Apple, the power couple of Ever After High. Everyone has been rooting for them since the day Apple tripped in the Castleteria right into Raven's arms. They've been talking about how Apple quite literally fell for Raven and how perfect they are for each other- and to be honest, the two girls don't really mind. They've been crazy for each other for so long, and people talking about them only made them realize it.

The two of them sharing a dorm room certainly doesn't help- half the school is convinced that they are secretly going at it in the night and the other half thinks it's all blushing around each other, all the time. Headmaster Grimm technically should have interfered with that setup the moment the couple first held hands in public, but really, he's a sap for romance- and just as much a Rapple shipper as the rest of the school.

And Apple is giddy all the time knowing that Raven likes her and _ohmigod we held hands today we actually held hands_ and _wow I cannot believe she actually likes me_ and well, it's safe to say that she is on cloud 9. Life for her could not get any better- she's living in the now and just enjoying this new thing with Raven.

Just one problem- they haven't kissed yet.

Normally, Apple would be fine with this. She wouldn't worry about it one bit- when it happens, it happens- right? But with Raven, it's different- she wants to kiss the girl. But the moment is always wrong or she chickens out or someone catches her looking at the purple haired girl and alerts the person next to them and so on until everyone in the vicinity is watching the couple. There is always, always a roadblock.

The longer that they don't kiss, the more paranoid Apple gets. What if Raven doesn't want to kiss her? What if Apple is a bad kisser? She's had one kiss before, with a prince when she was fourteen, and it was so bad she really doesn't want to think about it ever again. She thought it was the prince's fault- really, who licked the other person's lip while kissing? _Yuck_ \- but maybe she had contributed to the overall awfulness of it all. And what if she and Raven kissed and it wasn't good? Would it be a sign that they weren't meant to be together, would they break up if it was bad, would-"

Apple overthinks a lot, and she has to catch herself when she does. She does so now, and has to really restrain herself from her mind going back to the topic- right now, though, it would be _much_ more entertaining than the activity going on right now. Apple is currently in Grimmnastics- although why it is on her schedule, she has no idea- she is the most unathletic person in the universe. Unless it has something to do with her story or people she loves, Apple never does anything in the least bit athletic. But now her class is playing bookball which is supposed to be casual and not competitive and the game is getting increasingly more athletic each goal.

Raven is on the opposite team, and the team is up by more than ten points- many of which were made by the spunky girl herself. Raven is very into this game, and Apple just- _isn't_. The blonde stands to one side of the field and tries to look as if she is doing something- she clearly isn't, but Coach Gingerbreadman won't give her anything but an A because she is Snow White's daughter. He is a very aggressive and pushy coach, but Apple is the one exception to his yelling.

Apple watches the girl of her dreams block the bookball yet again, and she half sighs. Raven has never been as attractive as she is not, for some reason. She is so into the game that her attention couldn't be withdrawn for anything less than something very, very serious. Apple studies the girl- her long hair tied back streaming behind her as she jumps up to catch the ball, her half smirk with full purple lips as the team makes another goal, the tiny hint of skin that shows when she dives to catch the ball. It's alluring and beautiful and everything she could imagine.

Apple wishes she could do something for the team- they are losing by so much that it seems impossible to get the score up and win- or even tie. But even if she tried to catch the ball or make a goal, she knows that she wouldn't make a difference- not to mention it making her look like a fool. As the game goes on, the situation gets even more hopeless.

It's then that she gets an idea- a wild idea that's both exhilarating and terrifying and exciting all at once. She can't make goals, but she can prevent the star player on the other team from making more- and she knows just what she needs to do to catch Raven off guard.

Apple is almost certain that kissing Raven would distract her enough to stop making more goals.

For once in her life, Apple doesn't think. She doesn't ponder over what will happen if the kiss is terrible or if people are watching. She strides up to Raven- who has just caught the ball- and pulls her close and kisses her.

Ravens gasps into the kiss and drops the bookball, wrapping her arms around Apple and kissing her back. Her body arches into the other girl's, and the ball lays forgotten at their feet. Suddenly the whole world to them is each other, and they don't notice the squeals of their class or Coach Gingerbreadman tapping his foot impatiently.

"That was amazing." Raven whispers as they finally pull apart, smiling. They're still holding each other and just gazing into each other's eyes, and it feels like magic. Apple couldn't have anticipated something so amazing and world-shaking, and she doesn't think she can bring herself to kiss anyone else for the rest of her life.

"I know", she whispers in reply and then swoops down to pick up the bookball. The princess throws it- not attractively, but still with some sense of direction- to Dexter, who immediately leaps into action and starts running.

Raven raises her eyebrows. "Nice try, Apple, but that's not happening under my watch." She untangles her arms from the other girl and runs at lightning speed, tackling Dexter and grabbing the ball from him. She passes it to Ginger, who throws it to Briar, who makes a spectacular goal.

Apple watches the rest of the game, shocked. Raven is in even higher spirits and playing ten times better than before the kiss, and she cannot comprehend why. The kiss was meant to be a distraction, to catch Raven off edge, to leave her so ruffled that she couldn't play the rest of the time. Instead, though, it's having the exact opposite effect on her.

It's after the game when Apple goes up to her girl and demands to know what that was all about.

Raven smiles widely. "The kiss- I know you meant it to distract me, but it put me in really high spirits. It made me really happy, Apple. I play better when I'm happy."

Apple frowns to herself. "No- no, this definitely isn't right. Was it not good enough to catch you off guard and leave you all flustered? God, a flustered you would be cute, though. But-"

The other girl cuts off Apple by pulling her into another magical, mind- boggling kiss. "It was everything and more." Raven whispers, holding Apple in her arms.

Apple blushes and walks to her next class holding Raven's hand, aware of the whispering and squealing but with no care in the world.

 **Hi! Thank you for reading this, it's very short and fluffy and based off of a prompt that I thought up a while ago! I've been dying to write this for a while, and I'm glad I did with Rapple.**

 **Also! Thank you for all of the reviews on my last one-shot, Lifeline and Lists. They really made my day, thank you so much!**

 **I also changed my username from PoppyOHair to writerintheday, if you didn't notice. It's a spin off from a Lorde song and more neutral. But anyways, thank you for reading this and I hope it made your day a bit better!**


End file.
